Nunca suficiente
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Desde aquí veo a tu hermano entrenar. Y aunque ya es todo un hombre y su parecido físico contigo es innegable, jamás se podría comparar a la persona que eres tú. Nunca lo suficiente...SagaXAioros.


Mi primer SagaXAioros, sobra decir que me costó un poco escribir de esta pareja porque nunca la había tenido en mente y todo lo que me salía de ellos era un poco fúnebre pero yo buscaba algo diferente...Así que, aquí esta esto, que el resultado no fue exactamente el que quería pero al final me agradó la idea.

Situado después de Hades y bajo el supuesto de que todos los caballeros han regresado al Santuario. (No me he contenido y coloque un poco de CamusXMilo por ahí).

Ah sí! Nada mío, a menos que Kurumada decida heredármelo.

**Nunca suficiente.**

El día es tan soleado que me sofoca y me provoca abandonar todo entrenamiento para poder descansar a la sombra de algún árbol, mientras la única compañía que quiero tener a mi lado eres tú. Mi martirio es grande y largo al saber que no regresarás, al menos en un buen tiempo: dos días, quince horas, mínimo. Misiones, siempre las misiones.

Desde aquí veo a tu hermano entrenar. Y aunque ya es todo un hombre y su parecido físico contigo es innegable, jamás se podría comparar a la persona que eres tú...al menos para mí claro. Tal vez Marín diría lo contrario.

El sol asfixia y se me antoja algo frío, pero más se me antoja tenerte cerca de mí. Pero, supongo que debo conformarme al menos con tu imagen, o una bastante parecida. Su cuerpo está de acuerdo conmigo en que la temperatura es inclemente, eso indica el sudor que resbala desde su frente hasta sus pectorales, pasando por el cuello. Sí, se ha quitado la playera y entrena semidesnudo, pavoneándose por su cuerpo moreno. Claro que yo prefiero el tuyo. Tu eres un poco más alto y tu cuerpo no parece salido de gimnasio, sino del trabajo y la explotación corporal. Sí, él es demasiado prolijo, tú te ves más rudo, como un libro que se ha ido gastando con los años. Y, sabes, me encanta la textura, el color y el olor de los libros viejos. También me gusta releerlos una y otra vez, aunque ya me los sepa de memoria. Me gusta pasar mis dedos delicadamente por sus hojas, aspirando el aroma que despiden al darles la vuelta.

Se limpia el sudor con una mano mientras sigue la faena. Sus rizos, dorados, son bañados por los rayos del sol, dándoles un color incluso más claro. Los tuyos son oscuros, y te otorgan un aire más maduro, más solemne. Más varonil. Los suyos lo hacen verse más...delicado, aunque sé que esa no es la palabra que busco. En dado caso, los tuyos contrastan de forma más armoniosa con tu tostada piel. Te ves tan imponente que casi me daría miedo tocarte, de no ser porque sé que en el fondo eres, incluso, más inocente que él. La inocencia que yo mismo te robé, en todos los aspectos.

Se colocó una banda para evitar que el sudor dañe sus ojos, a modo de imitarte. Sólo que a ti la banda te va mejor, el rojo te va mejor. Me encanta quitártela, seguida de las demás prendas que sueles usar. Es como la ansiedad de desenvolver un regalo, ante la expectativa de ver el contenido. La emoción de saber que lo que hay dentro es mío y sólo mío. Nunca me cansaré de esa emoción ni de verte desnudo, en cuerpo y alma, frente a mí.

¡Mira si hasta el nombre parece copia! (Y luego se quejan de nosotros). Pero tu nombre suena más dulce y mucho mejor en mis labios. Mucho más acoplado, supongo que será de todas las veces que lo he usado; ten cuidado, no lo vaya a gastar de más.

El sol está menguando, no me he dado cuenta cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me quede observándolo. Tan parecido a ti, pero nunca lo suficiente. Nunca lo suficiente para que fuera él el que estuviera en mis sueños. Se ha acercado hacia mí, curioso, supongo que lo he mirado tan fijamente que teme por mi salud mental. No sería el primero...ni el último. Sí, mi salud mental cuelga de un hilo tan delgado pero tan fuerte que sólo alguien podría romperlo.

Le devuelvo la mirada y sonrío. Así, de cerca, sus labios son endemoniadamente parecidos a los tuyos. Tu boca. Con el calor del verano, se me antoja acércame a ella y besarla, para saciar mi sed. Su aliento huele casi igual que el tuyo y me invita, mientras dice cosas que no entiendo. Pero, al ver su mirada despierto y me hago hacia atrás. No, su mirada nunca será lo suficientemente parecida a la tuya, mucho más casta, pura e inocente; algo contradictorio pero que me llena de satisfacción.

Le falta esa cicatriz en la barbilla que me parece tan insinuante, a la vez que permanece oculta para la mayoría. Esa cicatriz que nadie vería a menos que te conociera tan bien como lo hago yo. Aún recuerdo el día en que te la hiciste al evitar que él mismo se hiriera al caer del árbol que había trepado; por casi nada alcanzaste a sostenerlo y fuiste tú el que chocó contra la roca para después pararte como si nada, lleno de orgullo mientras él te miraba como un héroe.

Le digo algo acerca del entrenamiento, ahora no puedo recordarlo con exactitud, y pregunto por ti aunque ya se la respuesta. "Dos días", dice. "Dos días, doce horas", le corrijo. Una carcajada para nada inocente de su parte y sale casi corriendo hacia su templo. De espaldas, me parece todavía un niño. Tu espalda, más ancha y fuerte, es mucho más adecuada para mí.

Se aleja y yo me quedo viendo el tiempo pasar; debe de hacerlo rápido, que ya tengo ganas de leer mi libro. Ese libro que regreso a mí, después de estar tanto tiempo perdido. Yo mismo me encargué de perderlo y con él, se había roto el hilo que me salvaba. Ahora, ha regresado a mí y me encargaré de no volverlo a perder de vista. No lo prestaré ni dejaré que nadie más vea más que la portada, que el contenido es mío. Ya me he encargado también de poner mi nombre en muchas de sus páginas, antes inmaculadas a pesar del tiempo que no perdona.

En la noche, el viento remueve las hojas de los árboles cercanos a mi templo y sin poder dormir salgo con la clara intención de llegar al tuyo, aunque eso signifique tener que atravesar casi medio Santuario. "Dos días, una hora". Un mantra que no puedo evitar. Su voz, armoniosa y potente, resuena cuando cruzo su templo y sé de antemano que está ocupado. Suena casi igual que tú cuando somos nosotros los que jugamos. Pero, tu voz es mucho más sensual, como si danzara ante mí. Podrá sonar parecido, pero nunca lo suficiente. Sin embargo, y sin pensarlo mucho, me he quedado estático, viendo las sombras moverse vertiginosamente en el piso. Ni siquiera cuando es solo el contorno puedo confundirte, aunque la imagen desnuda y proyectada en la pared parece bastarle a mis sentidos, rememorando todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, la textura de tu cabello entre mis dedos y nuestras almas conectadas por algo más que el simple deseo carnal. No, no es solamente tu cuerpo al que extraño y eso lo sabes bastante bien.

Suspiro, ahogadamente, esperando que no se den cuenta de mi presencia aunque lo dudo...parecen estar en otra dimensión y te juro que no he sido yo el culpable. Continuo, contando por primera vez la cantidad de escalones que separan tu templo del mío, nunca antes había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, siempre ahogado en las prisas por sostenerte entre mis brazos. Siempre intentando regresar el tiempo perdido, aunque de antemano sé que el tiempo no perdona. Parece increíble que apenas serán dos años de tu regreso, porque yo siento que te he tenido a mi lado durante toda la vida. O, más bien, empecé a vivir (vivir y no solamente existir) desde que volví a ver esos ojos marrones achocolatados.

Sigo mis pasos, paso directo por Virgo (Shaka no está, Kanon lo tiene ocupado en estos momentos y no es precisamente meditando), paso rápidamente por Libra (Dokho se encuentra en Rodorio, no quiero ni saber que estará haciendo), paso por Escorpio y me encuentro a Milo mirando hacia las estrellas (seguramente pensando en Camus, que te acompaña en estos momentos) "Dos días, media hora", me dice. Sonrío, intercambiando miradas cómplices.

Por fin llego y apenas poner un pie en tu templo me siento mejor. Tu cosmos esta en todo el lugar y me abraza, como si tú mismo estuvieras aquí. En el pasado evite muchas veces pasar por aquí, ahora no puedo alejarme. Ese es el efecto que tienes sobre mí, eres mi droga. Una droga que no quiero ni pienso dejar. Incluso, me pregunto si no me habrás disparado una de tus flechas mientras dormía para tenerme en este estado de locura permanente. Ya sabes, como el Cupido de la mitología. Sea como sea, me has atado por que sin ti soy solamente la sombra de lo que fui.

Por hoy, me dispongo a intentar conciliar el sueño aquí, en tu templo, ya es tarde y sé que mañana será un día largo aunque dudo poder dormir entre tantos recuerdos y emociones latentes. No te lo he dicho, pero supongo que lo haré cuando regreses. Por cursi que suene, las horas pasan mientras me imagino la mejor manera de hacerlo y ninguna me parece suficientemente adecuada. Nunca lo suficiente. A veces dudo todavía de que esta sea mi realidad y la comparta a tu lado, pero no creo cansarme de probar que no es un sueño. Nunca. No me cansaré de leerte hasta saberte de memoria al derecho y al revés. Ni de tu mirada, ni de tu boca, ni de tus secretos, tus defectos y tus miedos. No me cansaré de tu espalda, ni de tu cabello ni de tu aroma. "Un día, veinte horas".

Porque sólo dos palabras definen lo que siento en este instante y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, ni con palabras ni con hechos. Porque nunca, nunca, será lo suficiente. Nunca suficiente.

**o.o.o.o**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Ya saben, cualquier comentario, crítica, reto o sugerencia es bienvenido. Basta con que dejen un review!**


End file.
